


Trousers Down

by ThankYouMerlin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThankYouMerlin/pseuds/ThankYouMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam pulls Harry's trousers down on stage in front of hundreds of screaming fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trousers Down

They come offstage with buzzing in their ears and adrenaline pumping through them, all panting and smiling because this is their life and they just sang to another sold out crowd. They make their way to the tour bus, passing security and arena workers who are breaking down their set and helping the band move equipment. 

Harry takes a bottle of water that is offered to him by one of the assistants and climbs onto the bus, Zayn right behind him, one hand twisted into the back of Harry’s shirt. He makes his way to the couch at the back of the bus, sitting down as the adrenaline starts to wear off and he starts to shake, his legs turning to jelly. Zayn collapses next to him, ruffling Harry’s curls with his own shaking hand. 

Niall gets onto the tour bus next and comes to sit on the other side of Harry, grinning as he always is. Harry reaches out and tweaks one of Niall’s nipples because it’s there and it always makes Niall do the huffy laugh that Harry likes best; the one where Niall pretends that Harry (and Louis and Liam and Zayn) aren’t his favorite people in the whole world. 

Louis and Liam come onto the bus at the same time, bottles of water in their hands as well, laughing about something and Harry turns a glare on Liam. 

“What the fuck was that, Li?” Harry demands as Louis and Liam sit down, Louis curling up against Niall’s side on the U-shaped couch.

“What was what, Haz?” Liam cocks his head, trying for innocent but ending up with smug. 

Harry rolls his eyes, feels Zayn tighten his fingers in the curls at the nape of his neck even though they’re sweaty. “Pantsing me on stage, Liam, don’t play puppy.” 

“I thought that was something you liked,” and Liam sounds genuinely innocent this time. “You know, being embarrassed and stuff. Lou said...” 

“I...” Harry starts, but he doesn’t really know how to explain that he did like it, that Louis was right. He doesn’t know how to make the scenario in his head come true. Liam hadn’t backed down that easily from Harry’s “anger” in the fantasy Harry had built on for the rest of the show.

Niall reaches over and places a hand over Harry’s crotch, the touch is fleeting but it’s enough for Niall to confirm to the others that, “He did like it.” 

“Of course he did,” Louis says, sitting up a little bit. He catches Harry’s eye and then catches on to what Harry wants. “He loved having the whole audience see him in just his pants. I hope someone in the crowd got a good shot of your arse, Haz. It’s so pretty.” 

Harry flushes and it’s partly from embarrassment, but mostly from being turned on. 

Zayn uses his grip in Harry’s hair to turn Harry’s face toward him roughly. “I’ve never gotten hard so fast in my life, watching you dance around, wiggling your arse, trying to get your trousers back up.” 

Niall leans over then, to press his lips to Harry’s throat and squeeze one Harry’s thighs. He digs his nails in just a little bit and, after a nod from Zayn, whispers in Harry’s ear, just loud enough for everyone to hear, “And your thighs, love. All exposed and trembling. Can’t wait to see them wrapped around Liam’s waist while he fucks you.” 

“And you, Liam,” Zayn turns his attention to where Liam has his fingers laced with Louis as they both lean forward to be closer to Harry, who has his face buried in Zayn’s neck. “Pulling Harry’s trousers down... That was so hot.” 

Liam crosses the space in between his side of the couch and Zayn to sit in Zayn’s lap and lick a stripe up Zayn’s neck. 

“Getting hotter,” Zayn chokes out, a smile on his face as he meets Liam’s eyes again. 

“Thanks, quiffy,” Liam smirks. “But tonight is about Hazza. He’s still all hard from being exposed on stage, aren’t you, babe?” The last part is directed at Harry, who has the heel of his hand pressed against his dick, which is throbbing in his trousers. 

“Let’s unfold the couch and take care of Harry,” Niall says, standing up. 

Harry stands at the same time as Louis, bringing them nose to nose. 

“Hi,” Harry giggles at Louis.

“Hi, love,” Louis answers, smile soft and fond. 

Harry puts his arms around Louis, pulling him into a hug, Louis’ arms coming up to circle Harry’s waist, hands resting on Harry’s arse. Harry tilts his head so that his temple is brushing Louis’ and he whispers, “Thank you for telling Liam about... you know.” 

Louis smiles and whispers back, “No problem. Anything for you.”

“You lads are the best,” Harry says out loud to all of them and it’s a little like being drunk: feeling this turned on and loved. Most friends would shy away from giving Harry the semi-submissive treatment he craves, but not these four. 

Harry would whisper what he wanted to Louis late at night when he was usually a few drinks in. His face would be hot, pressed into the pillow so he didn’t have to see Louis’ reactions, so he wouldn’t have to face it the day that he asked for too much. But when he was done, Louis would card his hands through Harry’s curls the best that he could and kiss Harry’s forehead, and, eventually, make everything that Harry asked for happen. 

Zayn had dirty talked in his ear through a whole concert, following Harry around the stage and muttering absolutely obscene things whenever he wasn’t singing.

Niall had gotten Harry off two minutes before they went on stage and Harry had spent the rest of the show being manhandled by the boys because he was too blissed out to even support himself. 

And now Liam had done this; had embarrassed Harry in exactly the right way, without taking it too far. 

No, Harry could not ask for better friends than the four that were setting up what they had named the “Cuddle Couch” in front of him, joking around and laughing and getting ready to get Harry off. 

“Come on, Haz,” Niall beams as he stretches himself out on one side of the unfolded bed. “Trousers down.” 

Harry reaches for the buttons on his trousers but before he can thumb them open, Liam sneaks up behind him and tugs them down for the second time that night. Harry lets out a burst of laughter that ends when Liam sticks his hand down the front of Harry’s pants and they tumble onto the bed where the other three are waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Marcel for beta-ing this at 2:30 in the morning (my time).


End file.
